A large number of digital sound storage devices are currently offered in the marketplace. One of the most popular is the IPOD® MP3 player commercially produced by Apple Computer, Inc. (1 Infinite Loop Cupertino, Calif. 95014). Such digital sound storage devices are popular largely because of their portability and ease of use. However, digital sound storage devices have typically been restricted to personal use, by way of headphones, and have generally not been desirable for transmitting music to a group of persons.
Recently, however, a number of audio player assemblies have entered the market for usage with digital sound storage devices that allow the transmitting of music to a large group of people. These audio player assemblies typically consist of a stand-alone or unitary speaker system with a “docking” port. The docking port is meant to receive a digital sound storage device, and audio signals from the digital sound storage device are transferred to the speaker system by various means and amplified by the speakers.
For example, the BOSE® SoundDock™ is an audio system with a unitary speaker system and a docking port (The Mountain, Framingham, Mass. 01701). The docking port is compatible with the IPOD MP3 player. However, the SoundDock system is only compatible with specific sizes of the IPOD. To accommodate smaller or larger digital sound storage devices, the SoundDock system would require extra hardware for consumers to purchase to adapt the SoundDock system to receive smaller or larger digital sound storage devices, thus adding additional expense and effort.
Another current “dockable” sound system is the ALTEC LANSING® InMotion™ system (Route 6 and 209, Milford, Pa. 18337). The InMotion system is also compatible with the IPOD. Similarly, the InMotion system has the same disadvantage as the SoundDock, in that it only accommodates digital sound storage devices of a specific, predetermined size and will require consumers with digital sound storage devices of other sizes to purchase additional adaptor hardware at additional expenses.
Currently, there is offered no audio player assembly that effectively eliminates the need to locate and retain independent hardware when changing the size or configuration of digital sound storage devices.
There is thus a need for a stand-alone or unitary speaker system that provides long-term customer satisfaction and eliminates the need to locate and retain independent hardware when changing the size or configuration of digital sound storage devices. The present invention addresses this need.